


Giggle At A Funeral

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demonic Aphrodisiac, Demons, F/F, Overstimulation, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Amateur sorcerer and academic of all things occult, Rose Lalonde, attempts a demonic summoning merely to see what will happen. Actual succubus and denizen of hell, Aradia Megido, responds.The two strike a deal, and payment is given...





	Giggle At A Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).

> Rose Lalonde is up to her spooky occult nonsense again and communing with dark powers. She summons Aradia. Is Aradia a ghost? Is she a demon? A ghost demon? Either way, here she is and oh no, she's hot.
> 
> Did Rose summon someone just for sex? Does the idea come up in conversation and they are both into it? Does Aradia use some supernatural wiles? (Not to any sort of dubcon levels though. Rose is into it.) It's your call.
> 
> \--
> 
> A Drone Season "Sloppy Seconds" fill! I had a blast writing this, hope you enjoy!

Candles flicker as a soft breeze ghosts through an open window, sending shadows dancing ominously over the walls behind them. Cliche would dictate that the night must be dark and stormy, to better cloak the occult machinations underway, but the fates seem lacklustre, barely able to muster up the faintest smattering of light rain. Truthfully, it's a warm and quiet summer night, but Rose isn't going to let something as minor as ill fitting weather stop her in her pursuit of knowledge and understanding.  
Certain corners have to be cut when exploring the fragmented remnants of vintage occultists, but Rose is confident in her ability to set the scene regardless; her glyphs are drawn expertly onto the floorboards of her attic, her candles are sourced meticulously for the very best wax dribble and ominous flicker, and she's even had a dark robe custom made, obscuring her slender form in folds of fabric with a hood that delves down deep over her face.

  
Honestly, it makes it a little hard to see, but she's doing her best.

With utmost care, Rose sets her ancient tome down onto the floor, sinking to her knees and opening to the page she'd carefully bookmarked; an incomplete, but legible, description of a demon summoning ritual.   
While the description of exactly what it is she'd be summoning is absent, faded from time and what appears to be a carelessly spilled beverage staining the page, the entirety of the ritual is preserved, allowing her a thus far unprecedented opportunity to finally come face to face with a creature from the dark, roiling depths of hell itself. Perhaps it's something that shouldn't excite her as much as it does, but that's where she stands, and she's far too deep into this to start questioning it now.

Licking her lips, Rose runs a fingertip down the yellowed page of her treasured tome, finding the beginning of the incantation and beginning to speak, her voice wavering at first but picking up in strength and volume as its effects become known; any lingering doubt she may have had about the reality of the demonic and the occult vanish as her chanting brings with it a rushing of wind seemingly from nowhere, her candles flaring up far brighter than previously possible and a swirling shadow starting to form in the very centre of the pentagram she'd so meticulously sketched out earlier.  
All things told, the ritual takes shockingly little time to complete; in the span of less than a minute, she'd started and finished the incantation, and the swirling shadow that start to pick up in speed with the ferocity of a miniature hurricane finally starts to dissipate, leaving in its place....

A woman. Standing at easily six feet tall, her skin ashen grey and dull orange horns sprouting from her head that curl around her ears in a manner reminiscent of a ram, a fitting attribute that matches her pointed tail for how stereotypical it is. Most pressingly, at least for Rose, she's entirely naked, seemingly not even noticing it. Instead, she's looking around Rose's attic with a relaxed, sedate sort of curiosity, one hand setting lightly on her hip and the other raising so she can inspect her nails, before she turns a bright, cheerful grin towards her summoner.

"This is interesting! I haven't been summoned in a very long time. I was honestly starting to think that humans had just completely forgotten how to summon us."

For a long second, Rose doesn't respond, the hood covering her face doing a wonderful job of hiding her wide eyes and rising blush, but she eventually does manage to get a handle on her composure; she clears her throat, stooping down to pluck up a notepad and pen that she'd set down earlier, her thumb neatly clicking the pen open.

"Hear me, demon." Rose begins, inwardly wincing at both the unintended camp of her tone and the annoying waver in her voice. "These rituals bind you, and my will drug you from the depths that spawned you. I want to know-"

"No they don't."  
Rose falters, trailing off despite herself and peering at the demon with thinly veiled irritation.  
"What?"

"The rituals! They don't bind me, they just summoned me."  
A second of silence, as the information sinks in, before Rose bristles, bringing herself back up to her full (if meagre) height and letting out a derisive scoff.  
"I don't know why you expect me to believe that. Demons are ostensibly most well known for being conniving tricksters and liars, you know."

"No, seriously! Look, I can just..." The demon takes an exaggerated step forward, clearing the confines of the pentagram easily and spreading both arms in a 'see?' sort of gesture, looking at Rose with an expression of playful curiosity. "You were missing a couple of sigils. Is this your first summoning?"  
Once again, Rose is stunned into uncharacteristic silence, her mind whirring with calculations and observations of her situation. When she does finally break her frozen stillness, she flips the hood down, exposing her slightly sweaty face and huffing faintly.   
"I didn't think it was quite that obvious. I'd thought my preparations were actually quite convincing, all things considered." She pauses, looking over her new houseguest with a little bit of a cautious expression. "So. What now?"

"Now...." The demon pauses too, more for dramatic effect than careful observation, before breaking out into another wide, almost disconcerting grin. "We make a deal! You can call me Aradia, by the way. Now, what is it you want? Wealth? Power? Fame? I've done them all!"  
"A deal." Rose echoes. Her eyes narrow a little, a sceptical expression on her face. "In exchange, I assume, for my soul?"  
Aradia's response is immediate, albeit a little unexpected; she laughs, her mirth echoing over the walls before she gets a better hold of herself and stops, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"You really are new to this huh? I don't take souls. That's not my department! I take... sustenance. You see, I'm a succubus. You know what we are, right?"  
"...I'm familiar. Though I can't say for certain to what extent pop culture may have lied about your kind."  
Aradia tilts her head, curiosity spreading over her features.  
"Well, what do *you* think we're like?"

Rose pauses, her eyes still narrowed in suspicion, but she decides to play along- if for no other reason than that this is by far the most interesting thing that's ever happened to her. Perhaps, if she's lucky, she can walk away with information *and* her soul...  
"As I understand it... you're demons that feed on sex and lust. Portrayals vary, but in most you leave your prey a lifeless husk when you're finished feeding from them. Am I even in the right ballpark?"

"Almost!" Aradia chirps, deciding to start closing the distance between them with a few careful steps, calculated to seem as nonthreatening as possible; not that she really needs to bother, as the increasing lack of any physical threat is warming Rose up to the proceedings considerably. In fact, as Aradia chooses to be daring by putting a hand on Rose's hip, the would-be sorcerer does nothing more than a faint intake of breath, looking for all the world like she's being cornered by a hot girl at a gay bar. "But we don't kill. We do feed on sex and lust, but we don't just take it, usually. We make deals, like any other demon! We just take... something else, as payment."  
With that last comment, Aradia's other hand comes up, cupping Rose's crotch and giving a light squeeze. The glint of mischief in the demon's eyes only spreads as she catches the way Rose gasps and shivers, and the sudden tent in the summoner's robes definitely eggs her on to push Rose lightly against the nearest wall, though she pauses once she has the girl in place. After all, she shouldn't take payment until the deal's actually been made!

"What's, ah." Rose clears her throat, trying in vain to ignore the rising heat on her cheeks. Aradia is, it must be said, extremely pretty, and she's never had the best track record when it comes to remaining suave around those she finds attractive. "What's the catch? You can forgive me for assuming there must be one. Frankly, a night with you seems like a bonus rather than a payment."

"Mmh, I don't know." Aradia confesses, one hand running up and down Rose's side as the other gently strokes the obvious tent in her robes. "I suppose it must just be that I'm tempting you to sin. One of the big seven, right? I'm going to be honest with you, I never really bothered to ask. So, what is it you want? Knowledge? Power? Wealth? I can do quite a lot for you, all you have to do is ask!"  
Lifting a hand to her mouth to stifle any unwanted noises, Rose has to take a few seconds before she can really respond. It's hard to find the words in a situation like this, and she'll fiercely contend that it's hardly her fault she's losing her composure.  
"Knowledge. I- nng. I want to know more about the demonic and the occult. Physical copies of this knowledge would be preferred, for easy reference."

"Is that all? I thought a big bad sorcerer like you would ask me for something difficult!" Aradia rolls her eyes a little for show, her hands moving to try and lift Rose's robes up a little; not quite stripping her yet, but giving an insistent little hint that something along those lines really should follow this agreement to terms. Rose isn't disagreeing, it seems, if her hesitant attempts to help lift the heavy fabric up past her waist are anything to go by.  
Thankfully, Aradia is pretty comfortable taking the active role- Rose's robes are pretty quickly divested from her after just thirty seconds, obscuring her vision for the briefest moment before the heavy fabric falls to the ground. It doesn't quite leave Rose naked, though- a now quite sweaty tank top covers her upper half, and some tight underwear only barely manages to obscure her lower half.  
"I find it best to start off slow. If the payment you take is so easily replicable... maybe this won't be our only deal." Rose coughs as she finishes speaking, reaching up and awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "...I think it might also be best for you to dictate the pace. For taking your payment, I mean."

Aradia doesn't need any more encouragement than that, it seems; almost immediately, the girl's hands move down, one busying itself with shoving Rose's panties down her thighs as the other wraps lightly around her shaft. It's an escalation that still makes Rose gasp, despite the few seconds she'd spent mentally steeling herself for it- and as Aradia moves things ever forward, leaning down to press a firm kiss to her summoner's lips, Rose can't stifle the moan that slips from her.   
Emboldened by how well things are going for her so far, Rose decides to try and inject a little push and pull into the proceedings, pushing up from the wall she'd been pinned too and deepening the kiss, both of her hands coming up to grip Aradia's hips and give them a squeeze. Pulling her head back, but keeping the rest of her pressed up to the succubus, Rose licks her lips, flashing the demon a grin.

"Shall we adjourn to my bedroom? It's just down the stairs."  
"Hmm..." Aradia taps her chin, lifting her hand away from Rose's stiff member and instead gripping her by both shoulders, gently but firmly guiding her back towards the pentagram before starting to exert some downward pressure. "Nope! We've got everything we need right here."

It's a motion that Rose only briefly hesitates at- after all, her logic and common sense is being massively overruled by the extremely goth notion of fucking a demon while laying atop a perfectly inked pentagram.  
With that in mind, she lays on her back on the pentagram with a slightly giddy look on her face, flashing a challenging grin up at Aradia that's quickly matched with a happy smile of the demon's very own. Aradia's tail swishes lightly behind her as she closes the small distance between them, slinging one leg over Rose's waist so she stands with a foot on either side of her, affording Rose perhaps one of the best views of her life. Not giving the girl a second to adjust, though, Aradia pops a squat, her tail loosely wrapping around the very base of Rose's shaft to keep it still as Aradia positions herself properly above it.  
A beat passes, Rose waiting on bated breath, before Aradia winks and lowers herself properly, her slit feeling almost impossibly hot as it envelops more and more of Rose's erection. 

Needless to say, Rose is certainly affected; her breath rushes out of her in a light wheeze, her hands pausing halfway towards their goal of resting on Aradia's hips as she squirms in place beneath the demon. After all, when you exist as a being entirely designed to gain sustenance from arousal, there are certain... mystobiological benefits one can call upon to make that job a little easier.  
For that reason, Rose would be struck with the most intense arousal she's ever felt in her life, groaning out despite herself and rolling her hips weakly; not that she'd need to, with the way that Aradia effortlessly sinks herself down, bottoming out on Rose's dick and grinding down in place to drag a few more needy whimpers from the girl.

"It's good, right?" She asks, her tone conversational as she bounces herself in place a few times, starting off shallow and light so as to not overwhelm her host any more than she already has. "Relax! You can let me do the work for now, if it's too much. Just know that I'm not going to stop until you've given me *everything* that you have..."  
Her words gain another little moan from Rose, though it seems the girl is starting to come around to the bewitching heat and oozing magical aura of arousal- at least enough to lift her head and give Aradia another one of her challenging little smiles, her hands finally completing their journey towards Aradia's hips. That is, one does- the other travels a little further around, clapping against Aradia's ass nice and firmly to try and spur her onwards, an action that earns a surprised squeak from the succubus.

"Ooh! Well, alright then!" 

Taking that as the challenge it is, Aradia obliges the unspoken request, setting both hands down on Rose's stomach to give herself a little more leverage, then starting to bounce her hips with far more intensity than before. Needless to say, Rose's hands fall back down to her sides pretty quickly, waves of white-hot pleasure rocking through her and dragging loud, shameless moans from her without so much as bothering to go through the proper channels of conscious thought to get there.  
Every time Aradia rocks down and bottoms out, Rose arches her back, her eyes rolling back ever so slightly and her tongue taking to lolling out of her mouth, painting her an ever so cliche picture of overwhelmed and mindless pleasure. The word Rose would choose for describing the sensation, were she capable of that level of higher thought, would be ethereal- akin to an out of body experience in the sense that she almost feels detached from it all, while paradoxically feeling every single quiver with far more intensity than she normally would.

Such is the intensity, in fact, that Rose reaches orgasm before she even feels it approaching, her back arching and a particularly shrill squeal leaving her as it washes over her hard enough to make her feel as though she might pass out. Despite that, though, Aradia doesn't stop, only marking the occasion with a happy little coo before continuing; evidently, her promise to milk Rose of everything she had was no idle one.   
She isn't otherwise idle as she rides Rose senseless, either, her hands gliding up and down the girl's sides before gravitating slowly up to her chest, her mouth getting busy and pressing kisses and light, teasing bites all over Rose's neck, occasionally stopping and leaving behind a hickey as though marking her territory, each one getting a more pleased sound out of Rose. 

Rose's second orgasm hits her soon after the first, the specific feelings all mixed and swirled together such that she can hardly even tell it's happened, if it weren't for the fact that Aradia giggles in her ear at the moment it starts. It's clear that even this is starting to push at Rose's limits, as her moans start being mixed with whimpers and grunts, and by the time her third orgasm is dragged from her, she's taken to panting and keening, her whole body glistening with sweat and her body contorting to push herself deeper in or pull herself slightly away in turns.  
This seems to be what Aradia uses as her signal to stop, the demon letting out a contented sigh as she pulls herself up and off Rose's shaft, looking down at the sweaty, dishevelled, blissed-out mage laying on the floor.

"Mmh, not bad! I've definitely had worse. I think that's worth a little extra than what we agreed to, even!"

With a snap of her fingers, Aradia fulfils the contract, conjuring from the open air no less than six stacks of ancient, leather-bound tomes, each reaching easily up to her waist. It's something that makes Rose arch an eyebrow, slowly starting to recover from her thorough fucking enough to lift her head up from resting on the ground; though not quite enough to attempt to get back up yet.

"Impressive." Rose murmurs, before letting her head rest back down on the ground, her chest heaving a little as she works on catching her breath. "So, now what?"

Silence answers her at first, stretching on long enough that she lifts her head again and cracks one eye open- revealing that her demonic friend has vanished entirely, leaving behind no evidence of her existence save for Rose's physical state and the books that sit where she'd been standing before now.  
Eventually, Rose realises, she'll have to get up and take a shower, but for now she's content to just bask in the afterglow.

Perhaps one of those books will have a better copy of the ritual she used to summon Aradia in the first place...


End file.
